Samantha Joycer: My Story
by Hannah-Harris-9503
Summary: My name is Samantha Abigail Joycer, and this is my story. ;; "I want you to be very careful, Samantha. Do as I say. Now, put the rifle down, it won't do you any good." ;; "I love you Sam," I love you, Jake," JacobXOC Rating has been changed because of plot twist
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just for anyone who is currently reading my other active story, Melodies of the Wind, I will not post Chapter 13 until I get at least one review. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Samantha's POV

My name is Samantha Abigail Joycer; and this is my story.

My life is messed up, that is no joke. My father is a hunter, a deer hunter. And just for the record; he is human. My mother is clothing designer, and she is human too. But the thing is, I may be human, but I don't think everyone is. Right now, I'm being stalked by a savage vampire. I'm the imprint of a newly bound wolf. So my life is pretty much _already _over. But remember that wolf I told you about? Well, he pretty much lives with me. Just he's on the outside and I'm on the inside. You probably want to know how this all started. Well, here you go.

_(Three months ago)_

"Sam!"

"I'm coming!"

I grabbed four more shells and my shotgun, then ran toward the door. My dad was waiting there anxiously waiting with his hand an inch above the knob. I sighed and set my gun against the wall. "Dad, if you're not going to open the door, then why am I standing here?" I asked him sarcastically. He didn't answer, instead he looked at my shoes. I glanced down at them to realize, I wasn't wearing any. I blushed and jetted upstairs, frantically searching for my boots. My mother came in my room holding an empty laundry basket. "Hey sweetie," she started, "I thought you were hunting with your father?" she asked absent-mindedly. "Where did you put my boots?" I asked, rifling through my closet. "They should be downstairs,"

I groaned and ran down the stairs, still looking for my boots. After what seemed like a year, I found them. For some reason that I couldn't think of to save my life, they were behind the fridge. I slipped them on and ran out the door with my dad. I got in the truck while my dad got Bixell in the back of the truck. Bixell was our black lab. He worked as our retriever. Though we only used him on deer hunting to _find_ the deer. He can barely pick up a ten pound _duck._ Let alone a full-sized buck.

My dad got in the diver side and revved the engine. "So," he started. _Oh no. No no no no. This isn't good. _I gulped. "Yes, dad," He sighed but continued. "As you know, your mother is... advancing, so as this happens we have to move on with her career too." "Dad, what are you trying to say?" I asked. "We have to move." he spit out. My eyes went wide with horror. "No! Dad, my ENTIRE life is here! What about Derik? What about Bixell? We can't take him, he's too big! We can't move! We just can't! Can't," I whispered the last part. "We have to!" he spit back, he sighed and shook his head. "Your mother's boss is making her design in a town called Forks. We already have a house there. And we have a real estate agent coming tomorrow to sell the house we have now. We're moving... in three days." he said. _Three days_

_Three days_

_Three days._

_Three days..._

_Three days!_

"Bixell?" I asked, my voice breaking with the first letter. "We're taking him, your mother has become a shopaholic." he snorted and shook his head. We were almost to the blind, but I wasn't in the mood to hunt right now. "Derik?" "You have to leave him, Samantha." Personally, I could definitely handle that. To everyone else, you'd think that if I wasn't at school the next morning, that I'd run away with him. He tortured me, and he forced me to make other people think that I was completely in love with him. He stopped the engine and got out. I glared at the windshield. I got out when I heard Bixell's frantic barking.

;;

"Probably about 50," she said. I glared at the window. It was only one day until we had to move to Washington. Bixell nudged my leg, and I sighed. I crouched down and scratched behind his ear. "Sam," my mother said. "Yes?" "How much do you think this house is worth?" she asked me. I sighed, why not tell her what I really thought. "A lifetime," My mom sent me an icy glare and I said reflexively, "How much do _you _think it's worth?" "More than fifty," she said. "Fifty-five, that as high as I'll go." said the agent. Mom sighed and said, "Fine," The agent pulled out her checkbook and handed my mom the check. "We move tomorrow," my dad said. "Alrighty, I'm hitting the hay," she said. "Me too," my dad agreed. "Sam, you should rest, we do have a big day tomorrow." my mom said. I sighed and trudged to my room. Bixell followed obediently. I kicked off my shoes and changed into my sweats. Tommorrow, I decided, will be the worst day of my life. But yet, I didn't know it yet, the best.

**Author's Note: One review on Melodies of the Wind is all it takes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's** Note: I still don't see another review on Melodies of the Wind. Just a reminder.**

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

_ Shut the hell up!_

_Make me, Clearwater!_

_Bella! Is! With! Edward!_

_Shut. UP, Leah!_

_Make _me_!_

It had been almost a week since Bella had left with that bloodsucker. I couldn't stop picturing her perfect _human _face. I wouldn't allow myself to think about her as a... I couldn't finish the sentence.

_Jake.._

_Jake._

_Jake!_

_What, Sam?!_

_You are dangerously close to exposing us right now. Move slowly away from the trees._

I did as he said, but as I slowly turned my head to see how close I was to going outside the cover of the trees, I caught a glimpse of _her._ And this wasn't Bella.

Samantha's POV

Remember that wolf? I just saw him.

**Author's Note: Short, maybe. Meaning, definitely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm proud of myself for not making you guys wait a full 24 hors! Go me!**

Chapter 3

Samantha's POV

"There it is, isn't it the most exquisite thing you've ever seen!" my mom exclaimed as the moving van parked behind us. The people inside got out and waited for my father to unlock the door. When he did they started pulling out boxes and bringing them inside. While my father helped them, my mom dragged me to pick out rooms. I chose a room right next to the giant window. It was really an amazing view (and later on to be a watchpoint for me to watch my wolf at night) and that was why I chose it. My mom chose a bedroom downstairs that had an extremely small window, nothing like mine. After picking rooms, we all un-packed the boxes. After a while, I heard barking from outside. Then I remembered, we never did bring Bixell in. I got up and opened the door. Sure enough, Bixell was sitting in his kennel scratching at the cage door. I let him out and he happily went inside. I picked up the kennel and was about to take it inside when my mom's voice rang out. "Sam, dear. Keep the kennel outside." I shrugged and put it against the wall. I closed the door behind me.

When everything was un-packed, my mom started talking about paint and new furniture and stuff like that. I left, with Bixell of course, to my room. I had brought my radio set so I switched it on. I had gotten that set when I was thirteen for Christmas, and I'd had it ever since. I got up off the bed and stared out the window. It was then that I caught another glimpse of the wolf I'd seen when we were driving.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, you can blame my mom for that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back!** **Everyone is asleep! But I can't promise you a super long chapter. **

Chapter 4

Samantha's POV

_Oh God _(Gasp)

"It's huge!" I screeched. (Gasp)

I fell back on the floor, I hadn't intended on falling on the floor, but on my bed. I missed it by an inch. I landed with a _thud_ on the linoleum floor. "Ouch," I said as I pulled myself up. Bixell came to my side and sat down. His tounge sagged out of his mouth and he was panting. "It's alright, boy." I told him. "Honey," my mom whispered from my doorway. "Mom! Oh, geez! You scared the crap out of me! Yea?" I panted, sitting down on the bed and crossing my legs. "Just wanted to know what you'd like for dinner." she said. "I don't care, you know I'll eat anything you cook." I told her. "Alright, why don't you feed Bixell while I cook. Oh, and you might want to un-pack your clothes, dear." she shut the door. I sighed and got up, walking down the stairs. I grabbed Bixell's food and water bowl and filled it to the brim. He always ate every bit of it. I set down some newspaper that my dad had saved for this and then put the bowl down. "Bixell! C'mere boy!" I yelled. I heard his claws on the stairs then his panting as he walked up to me. I walked away and when he saw the bowl he went all out. I sniggered and ran back up the stairs. I shut the door and got to work on my clothes. I had the slightest bit of OCD so I had to fold, organize, arrange. That was my system. Tops go on top. Jeans go in second drawer. Skirts go in third drawer. Dresses and other clothes go in bottom drawer. I had to fold each piece exactly right then put them in piles. After the clothes were folded, I picked up two things at a time, and put them in the organized drawer that they belonged in. When I was done, my mom called from somewhere downstairs, "Dinner's ready, Sam!"

I took the stairs two at a time and headed to the table. "You seem in a good mood. I'm confused?" my dad said before cutting a piece of monster thick steak for himself. No doubt he'd made one for himself. My mother and I had small pieces. I cut mine into decent sized pieces and ate my dinner. I loved it when my mom made steak. She always used some kind of family recipe, it was simply amazing. I chugged my drink, barely knowing what it was. (I was sure it wasn't alcohol) and got up. I washed my plate and cup quickly and dried my hands. "In a hurry?" my mom asked. "No, just tired." I lied. Bixell was standing obediently at my side, waiting. I stroked his head and ran upstairs. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and ran to the bathroom. I took my shower quickly, brushed my teeth just as quickly and ran the brush through my hair even faster- leaving red marks on my face in the process.

I swung open the door and ran back to my room. I switched on the radio and turned it down low. Then I climbed into the covers, holding them open so Bixell could jump in. He did and I pulled the covers up over both of us. I snuggled into him, trying to fall asleep. I did eventually, I dreamed of when I first met Derik. He had seemed so sweet then, but now... I couldn't finish.

;;

"And your name is sweetie?" the desk lady asked. "Samantha Abigail Joycer," I told her. "Ah, yes. Here you are." she said. She handed me a folded up piece of paper and a list of classes. "Have a nice day, dear." she said. "Thanks," I muttered. I walked out of the office and down the hall. My nose was in the list of classes, so I didn't see where I was going. At least, not until I fell to the floor. Everything falling to the floor in the process, including my journal. I quickly picked that up and tucked it under my arm. "I'm sorry," a voice said. "Let me help you." A pale white hand reached down for my books and papaers and handed them to me. I looked up at the voice. The girl had dark brown hair, chocolaty brown eyes and snow white skin. The fairytale _Snow White _came to my mind and I pushed it away. "I really am sorry," she said. "Hi, I'm Bella- Bella Swan." she said. "I'm Samantha Joycer," I said. The bell rang then and Bella reached down to pick up her books, but an even paler hand beat her to it. The hand handed them to her, glanced at me nad then raised an eyebrow at Bella. "Er, thanks, Edward." she said. The boy left, so did Bella. I caught up with them and asked, "Hey where is Room 301?" "Same room as us, just follow me." Bella said.

**Author's Note: I think it's kinda long, but you may not. Oh well! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Check out this new user, "LOVEowl2737" She hasn't started writing yet, but she will soon.**

Chapter 5

Samantha's POV

I was becoming very accustomed to Bella in one day. At lunch, she invited me to sit with her and her friends. Eric was a little on the childish side, so was Mike. Jessica and Lauren sat at the table, but didn't talk to Bella. Angela was incredibly nice. I sat in between Bella and Jessica. Everyone, but Jessica and Lauren, flooded me with questions. " Why did you move here?" " Where did you move from?" I answered as best I could. At gym class, I asked Bella if she wanted to come over to my house to do homework. She said," I cant, I'm supposed to see a friend down at La Push. Hey! Do you want to come?"" Er sure. I can ask after class."

"Hey, mom. Can I go somewhere with a friend?" I asked into the phone. " Sure, honey. Do you mind if I ask where you are going?" " La Push, the Indian reservation." I said. " Ok, be back by 7." she hung up. Bella opened the passenger side door and I hopped in. She got in the other side and slammed the door shut. The roar of the engine made me jump. " Who's the friend you have been seeing?" I asked. "Jacob Black," she said. The rest of the ride was chat, and us really just getting to know each other. She pulled into a tiny red house. It was lightly drizzling, and I pulled my hood up. Bella got out and walked to a garage at the side of the house. I followed her. Inside, a pair of legs were sticking out from under a car. " Jake!" Bella said. Next thing I know, a pair of dark brown eyes looking over me. I blushed and stared at the floor. When I actually met his gaze my knees trembled. My hands got sweaty and I felt light headed, " Hey, Bells," he said. This boy looked about in his mid twenties. I wondered how Bella and him were friends, " who's this?" It took a minute for me to be able to think clearly let alone to answer this "boy". "I...I'm new. My name Samantha, but my friends call me Sam." I said , He Looked like he was having seizure. His hands were trembling and his towering figure shook violently. " Well, Samantha," he sneered my name, " I was planning on talking with Bella alone." I felt the blood rush to my face. I stared at my feet, playing mindlessly with a piece of gravel. There was an awkward moment of silence and I swear I saw steam rising from his russet skin. " I could leave if you would like. " I offered. Instead of answering, he stormed off, muttering something about "Sam". I automatically felt self conscious. " Sorry about that, Sam. I didn't think he wanted to talk about Ed-" she cut off mid-sentence. " I"ll drive you home." she offered. " Kay," I said

Jacob's POV

_I cant believe this! _

_What?_

_You sure, Jake?_

_Yes, the whole " life flashes before your eyes" crap. Yes, I'm sure._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so rushed. I had to leave, and I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging. My friend Kelsey said she wanted to strangle me. So, I got to work on the chapter and then I had to leave, and that was why it was rushed.**

Chapter 6

Samantha's POV

I slammed the door and I heard Bixell bark from somewhere else. "Sam? Is that you?" my dad asked from the computer. "Yea," I called. "Your mom went to a meeting with her boss. She won't be back in time to make dinner, so help yourself." he said. I sighed and put my bag against the wall. Then I shuffled my feet into the kitchen. We didn't have much, I needed to go get groceries. I could ask Bella where it was at. I finally picked up a package of macaroni and cheese. I poured it into a bowl, put a little water in it and shoved it in the microwave. I pressed start and went back into the living room. I picked up my bag and went through it until I found my homework folder. I laid it on the arm of the couch and then went back to the kitchen. _Beep! _I pulled it out and brought it with me to the couch. My dad was still at the computer, and my curiosity got the best of me. "Um, dad. What exactly are you doing?" He sighed and continued scrolling down on the screen. "I'm trying to find a decent job," I turned to the homework. "I hate math," I muttered. It took almost an hour, but I finished. I stuffed it back in my bag and put my bowl in the sink. I checked the time on the stove and it read; _5:36_.

I sighed, it was too early to go to bed yet. "I'm heading up to my room," I told my dad. "On your way, let Bixell out of the garage, will ya?" he asked. I went to the garage door and opened it. Bixell padded out and stared at me with pleading eyes. I sighed, but went back to the kitchen and put down his food bowl. Then I ran up to my room. Something outside caught my eye. It was a boy, leaning against a tree in the middle of the woods. And he wasn't wearing a shirt, this surprised me. It was at least 30 degrees outside. He turned his head in the direction of the window, but I couldn't move. I recognized this boy, I had seen him today with Bella. His name was Jacob, I think.

What was he doing in the woods beside my house? What did he want? Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? I decided that I would get the answers to these questions. Soon. Very soon...

**Author's Note: What did you think? Remember, you're probably far away from me, so I can't hear you UNLESS you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Merry early Christmas!** **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I haven't been able to get to a computer. But I'm here now, so you can't be mad at me!**

Chapter 7

Jacob's POV

"Jake!" Bella called after me. I turned to look at her. "Yes, Isabella?" I asked, knowing her full name bothered her. "Jacob William Black, was that really nessacary?" she asked. I shrugged. She scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. I sighed, but still didn't say anything. "Ok, since you don't want to talk about _that_, then would you mind telling me what the _hell_ happened in there?" she asked. "I'm not sure, that's why I left. I was just talking to Sam, and of course Quil." I chuckled. "He was ecstatic."

Bella sighed and said in a _very _sure voice, "I'm bringing her over tomorrow, no matter what you say about it." Then she stormed off to her truck. I watched as she sped away. I knew she wouldn't back away, so I knew tomorrow I would have to face Samantha.

Samantha's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. "Sam! Wake up!" my mom called. I groaned and got up groggily. I grabbed a bluish-green sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans and headed to the bathroom. I took my shower at a slow pace. I brushed my hair and put on my makeup. Then I went downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and my key and headed out the door. I heard Bixell whining at the front door. It took about ten minutes to drive there. When I got out, I saw Bella getting out of a shiny silver Volvo. She smiled and ran up to me.

"Hey, Sam! You Ok?" she asked me. I hesitated, because I didn't want to involve her in my problems.

I wouldn't; I couldn't.

**Author's Note: Review Review Review! I need them to keep the flow flowing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Remember LOVEowl2737? Well, she finally posted Chapter 1 of her story, and I've got to give it to her, she did good for her first try.**

Chapter 8

Samantha's POV

"I can't believe you got me to agree to this." I mumbled. "Sorry," she mumbled back. I glared out the window. "I brought you because I, er, we, uh, he needs to tell you something _extremely_ important." she said, checking her mirrors for the hundredth time. She pulled in to the tiny red house and I silently moaned. She pushed open her door and I did the same. Jacob was leaning against the side of the garage, with no shirt on. He looked exactly like he had last night, I shuddered at the thought.

"Samantha, go sit anywhere in the garage. I need to talk to Bella." he told me. I was stunned that he was talking to me, but I did as he said and went in the garage.

I picked up a rock and tossed it around. Bella came in glaring at the floor. Jacob followed her. He opened two doors of the car in front of me. He sat in one and Bella sat in the other.

"Sam, get comfy. There's a lot to say." Bella said.

**Author's Note: Short, I know. But I'm a little tired, so...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't posted in a while, but the holidays got a grip on me. I had to help with the baby while my mom wrapped presents or made a present. You wanna know what my favorite part of Christmas is? When all the buying is over and all you have to do is sit and relax with your family. That's my favorite part, oh that and haystacks! XD (Family recipe)**

Chapter 9

Derik's POV

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. . Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

That's all I wanted to do. Kill. So I did just that. I ran the risk of facing the Volturi if I completely fulfilled my mental/physical wishes. Mental because it was my mind telling me to do this and physical because my body was responding to my mental wishes. Or wanting to. I wouldn't get killed by the Volturi, like I almost had fifty years ago. What happened? Are you asking yourself this? If so, read on, I really hope you will. Even if you aren't asking that, I still encourage you to read on.

_(Flashback; Fifty Years in the Past)_

_"Derik?" "Yes, master?" I asked him, turning slowly. "I heard of your little," he hesitated, "Incident, back in Seattle." I winced, so he had told. The little #*!# ! "I'm sorry master," I said, bowing. "Derik, you know of the consequences." Caius spoke for the first time since I'd entered the room. "Yes," I spoke. Caius rose from his throne, his snow white hair flowed in the movement. I stiffened as he floated toward me. My instincts were screaming, "You are the son of a warrior! Fight, imbusel!" I didn't listen. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. The door slammed in the distance behind me, and I smelt leather and mint; Jane._

_"Master!" she called. She was suddenly on one knee in front of Aro. "Yes, Jane, dearest? Can't you see we are busy?" he asked. Caius shook his head in annoyance. I breathed in relief, maybe I could escape. "It's urgent news from the South," she said. Aro immediately started shaking his head. "If we don't intervene quickly, it may be the end." she said. "They've gotten that bad, have they?" Marcus asked. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Sir." she said. "Caius, move away." Aro said calmly. Fire gleamed deep in Caius's eyes. "You are free, but remember. If you do any one thing wrong, we will come after you." Aro said, then did a hand motion that meant, "Get out, and don't come back." I obeyed happily._

_(End of Flashback)_

Samantha's POV

"So, they're real." I gasped out in one raspy breath. "Yes, most definitely, real, and dangerous too. Alice sais he saw something, a flicker of you. In a battle against a boy. I just can't imagine that. She said he was a vampire, and you**-**" she stopped herself. Jacob stiffened, then growled. "They won't touch her." he hissed through his teeth. He gripped me tighter, I hadn't even realized that he had me in his arms until now, and pulled me to his chest. I barely knew him, but I wanted, no _needed_, him to protect me. From whatever was coming, whatever, or _who_ever...

**Author's Note: Don't forget to type in that little box below!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: One night, one night! That's all it took!**

Chapter 10

Samantha's POV

"I'll be outside your window." Jacob told me softly. I was terrified of what Bella had told me. Someone was coming after me. What could they want? I was just a useless human. I had no powers, no strengths, no nothing. "P-Promise?" I gasped. "Yes, definitely. Samantha, I have to protect you, it's my job, for two reasons." he said. "I'll take you home," he said, taking my wrist and pulling me towards his Rabbit.

;;

I paced the windowsill impatiently, waiting for Jacob to show up. Finally a rusty colored head broke through the trees. He laid down on the grass and put his head in his paws, but he didn't close his eyes. I smiled. Bixell was snoring on my bed, so I pulled him under the covers with me. He collapsed under the covers and started snoring again. I lay awake for a long time, just thinking. I don't know when, but I fell asleep after a while.

_(In a Dream)_

I was standing in an abandoned clearing with no one else. I was wandering, dark and scared. Then a voice called out, "Look out, Sam!" A boy flew to the spot I'd just jumped out of. The boy sniffed then whipped around to face me. He had bloodred eyes and he was pale white. "Derik?" I said feebly. He smiled and closed in on me. The last thing I remembered was his hands closing around my neck.

_(Out of the Dream)_

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Remember, review Review Review! Samantha wants them...!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry, I got grounded!**

Chapter 11

Derik's POV

I was almost there. At least two more miles and I'd be in Forks. I knew the coven there would try to stop me, but I was determined to get to her. I sped up and within minutes I was in Forks.

Carlisle's POV

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled from downstairs. He burst through the door. "There's anew scent in town." "Do we know them?" I asked. "I don't but you might. I recognized the scent of the Volturi. It seemed old." he said. I got up and followed him to the trail. As soon as I caught it, I knew it. It was Derik, one of the guard members who'd been chased off by the Volturi. Edward looked at me. "Do you know it?" I nodded. The trail seemed to be heading for La Push.

But...Why?

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but PLEASE don't stop reading! Also, I want reviews, or I will NOT post Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I've held off on posting this chapter for a while, and I'm sorry. I got a bad review (in a way) and wasn't happy about it. That was childish, even though I'm still only ten years old, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.**

Chapter 12

Samantha's POV

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Someone!" I yelled, banging against the door. "Let me out!" Maybe I should rewind.

;;

We were walking across the parking lot after school, me and Bella. "What're your plans for this weekend?" she asked, staring across the lot at the shiny silver Volvo in the corner. I rolled my eyes. She sighed. "You already know, Bella. Why ask?" Bella bit her lip, and I suddenly became worried. "Why _did_ you ask?"

She hesitated. Then her gaze flickered to Edward, who was leaning on his car. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. I struggled, but she held firm. She deposited me next to the car and told me to get in the back. I shot her a glare, then got in. His car reeked. "Well? Why did you drag me in _his _car, when you could've just told me in your truck." "Sam, it's important that Edward tell this part."

Within thirty minutes, I was sitting in Jake's garage, hugging myself to keep it together. He was outside, talking with Sam and a few others that I hadn't caught names from. I couldn't believe this. Derik was coming. For _me_. I couldn't be that important, could I? My mind flickered to what I'd said to him the night I figured out I was leaving. _"Stay away, stalker."_ That had to be it. Derik couldn't stand people thinking badly of him. He would probably get all sweet in front of Jake. Then wait for him to attack, and he'd kill my only love in the world. I couldn't let that happen. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I'd for some reason memorized. Derik's. _"Hello."_

"Derik, what are you doing in Forks?"

_"I'm not in Forks."_

"Yes you are."

_"Fine, I'm here. I'm coming to save you from that reeking mutt. You can stay with me, of course, I'd have to change you."_

"There is no way that is ever happening. And his name is Jacob."

_"Pfft. Like I care what his name is. I'm standing behind that little garage of his right now."_

With that the line went dead. "Samantha!" Jacob came running in. But he was too late. I was knocked out and whisked away into the deep forest. Being followed by a pack of wolves and a coven of vegetarian vampires.

**Author's Note: Please, please, please tell me you liked this chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

******Author's Note: A couple hours didn't hurt you now did it? No, I didn't think so.**

Chapter 13

Samantha's POV

I woke up on a hard and cold surface. I could feel my pulse pounding in my ears. My arms, legs, face and pretty much everything ached. I looked at the deep purple bruises and scars that covered my skin. _Derik._ He'd done this. He'd slapped me and kicked me and scratched me and hit me so hard it knocked me out to the position I was in now. I tried to stand, but fell flat on my bottom again. Sharp pain radiated from my left leg. Darn. He'd broken it. I couldn't go anywhere. Then I had an idea. I pulled myself along the wall, searching for a door. When I found it, I began making as much noise as possible. "Someone! Let me out!"

About thirty minutes later, with no luck at all, I gave up. I searched my pockets. _Almost _empty. I still had my phone. I pulled it out. Darn. He'd broken that too. The little *$#! He'd set me up for a hope of escaping by leaving it in my pocket, even though the battery only had two small pieces left in it and the screen was cracked in half, one side bending over, threatening to fall. A knock filled the room and I crawled to the middle of the room. The door bust open. Derik stood in the doorway, grinning deviously. I glared at him.

"Well well well. Are we finally awake then?" he teased, walking up to me and closing the door behind him. He sat down next to me. "Did you decide, my love?" he asked. "Don't call me your love. What do you mean "decide"? Decided about what?" I asked. He chuckled and leaned in close. I recoiled at his breath. It smelled exactly like Edward's. "Joining me," he breathed. "That's easy," I said, "No. I would never join you." He sighed. "I figured that much. That's why I caught your _boyfriend_, I guess you could say, and got him ready to die. Just so you now there is no other choice other than to join me." he said. "Jacob," I breathed. I turned an icy glare on him. "You! Y-You," it was then that I broke down into tears. I couldn't help it. My ex-boyfriend was getting ready to murder my only love in the world so I would agree to stay with him. I couldn't let that happen. But...How could I stop it? I couldn't move unless I crawled and that was too slow. A shape filled the bars on the door, but Derik didn't notice. A bright light filed the room and all the pain went away, so did the light and shape. I got up. I could do it! "Whoever that was, thank you." I whispered. Then I sprinted to the door. Derik was fast, but I already had it open, and was running. For some reason, I knew exactly where Jacob was. Something, or someone, was leading me there.

When I got there, I saw him. He was in wolf form outside. A group of seven vampires were fighting him. Only Bella was sitting out of the fight. Even all the Cullens were there. They were all fighting a group of vampires. Bella caught my eye, but I wasn't watching her. I was watching Jacob. Three of the vampires who he was fighting were running from behind him, ready to attack. Then, my only love in the world was pinned to the ground by seven vampires. He yelped and growled and snapped, but couldn't get free. Then Derik appeared. There was an evil glint in his eyes. He grabbed my the skin of my neck and dragged to him. Jacob growled. Derik only laughed. He threw me on the ground, and I couldn't move. My breaths were coming in raspy gasps. I felt his foot sink into my ribcage and screamed. Jacob yelped and howled as if it was causing him pain to see this, which it probably was. Then I heard a yell and a growl. Then I saw Derik being chased by Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme. I saw Jacob in human form minutes later, hovering over me. The sides of my mouth were dripping with warm blood. My ribs ached and throbbed and I knew they were broken. I couldn't speak. All I heard was chatters in the night. I blinked sleep out of my eyes and mouthed one word. "Hurts," Then everything went black.

;;

I woke up in a room with an annoying beeping sound. My eyes fluttered open. I saw my mom and dad sitting in one corner of the room, and Jacob pacing beside the door. He was hugging his chest and his eyes were squeezed shut. My mom jumped up from her spot. "Oh! Samantha! You're up!" she yelled. I couldn't speak. Jacob's head snapped up. His eyes lit up, but he didn't move. My father glared at Jacob. "Oh, honey. Do you know how long you were out? Three days." _Three days?! _The door swung open, and missed Jacob by an inch. He hissed at the doctor who came in, but then turned back to his pacing. "Well, I see you're awake. That's good to know." he said. He checked the machinery in the room, then went back to the door. He leaned down next to Jacob and told him something. He glanced at me, then followed him out the door. My dad got up and walked to the other side of the bed. "How on Earth do you fall through a third story window while rolling down a set of stairs?" he asked. That must've been the story Jacob had made up to hide what had really happened. The door opened again and Carlisle came in, with Jacob trailing behind.

"You should be ready to go by tonight." he said, then left. My mom shot a glance at Jacob then sighed. "I'll give you two a minute. Chris," she said. My father glared and followed her out the door. Jacob was at my side in minutes. "I'm sorry, it's my fault he got you. I should've never left you alone." he said. I somehow found the willpower to speak then. "No. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but Derik's himself. He's the one who captured me." she said. He stared at her with sad, black eyes. "I love you Samantha." "I love you too , Jake. Don't ever for get that." I said. "Forever?" he asked hopefully. "Forever," I agreed. The last thing I remember was his arms around me and his warm, soft lips against mine. At least, that was the last thing I remember before we were married.

**Author's Note: What did you think? Good happy ending?** **Tell me in that little box right down there!**


End file.
